I See You
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Kagome sees Naraku during battle but sees more than what he shows to the world.
1. I See You

Edited and somewhat rewritten in preparation for the second and final chapter which will be up within the next 24 hours or so. Thanks for reading. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

I see you.

You watch in silent contemplation as my companions and I fight against your army. You stand there behind your armies like a king waiting for the right moment to attack. I raise my bow and aim it towards your heart; I have a clear shot. Your deep crimson eyes lock with mine as you realize that you are not as safe as you believed yourself to be. I hold my hand steady as I release my arrow. Your eyes widen in shock as the arrow sails over your left shoulder missing you by a mere inches.

I can't destroy you. You send a tentacle towards me; I drop my bow and quiver to the ground... waiting. It draws ever closer and yet I do not move. In the distance I hear Inuyasha scream my name but I do not look to him; I keep my eyes locked with yours.

Your strange brown appendage wraps around my body and I do not struggle. I expect it to constrict around me; squeezing the life out of my body, yet it doesn't. My deep brown eyes show clearly my confusion and I search your crimson for answers; all I see is the death of HIM.

I feel myself being pulled towards you and yet I still do not struggle. You are my enemy; I should fear you, seek your death, but I do not. I see you the real you beneath the darkness, the anger, the hatred... the evil. I tune out my companions and their screams of my name as I draw ever closer to you. I seek the answer to the question why within in your deadly eyes and am met with nothing.

You hold me in front of you seeking the fear I should have, the fear you want me to have, but you find none. "Do you not fear me?" You ask just above a whisper. I drop my eyes to your lips and answer. "Iie" I trace your lips with my eyes then slowly raise them back up to yours. "I fear for you." I whisper as a single tear falls from my eye.

I feel your tentacle slide around my body releasing me from its hold. You place a hand upon my lower back as your other hand gently wipes the tear from my cheek. "You cry for me." You state as your eyes search mine for a reasons and answers. "Hai" Is the only answer I can give.

You place a hand upon my neck running your thumb gently along my jaw seeking out my bottom lip so that you can caress them with your thumb. My hands knot tightly into your haori as I watch your face draw ever closer to mine. Your shockingly warm breath caresses my lips and I shudder; not in fear but anticipation. Your lips are so close to mine and I can feel the heat of your flesh against my hands wanting to feel it against the whole of my body. Your breath glides across my cheek as you move to look over my shoulder for my companions are drawing closer.

I place my hand to your cheek and pull you back to me where our eyes lock; searching each other for the answer to the unasked question.

You press your lips to mine; lightly tracing my bottom lip with your tongue. I open slightly for you allowing you the entrance you seek wanting to feel you in me. Your tongue presses against mine and another shudder passes through my body. We dance a dance to a tune that has been around since the creation of the land. I taste everything you are; feel the heat of your anger and hatred. You are cold like a snowflake on my tongue in a winter's snow storm yet you burn like the hot summer sun.

Slowly I close my eyes; entering the darkness where you thrive, as you explore my mouth. I tune out all that is going on around me and only feel you. Your hand on my back pulls me closer to you as your other locks into my hair at the base of my neck. When you pull away I slowly open my eyes and we are no longer in the field of battle we are deep within a cave where a single torch hangs on the wall; giving the dark room an eerie glow.

I stare at your beautiful face and see the two sides of you as the flame dances across one side leaving the other side dark. My fingers trace the muscles of your chest through your haori as yours stroke down my back coming to rest at my sides; where your fingers lightly caress my skin just under the hem of my shirt. Another shudder racks my body as I suck in my breath when you place your soft lips upon my neck.

My fingers slide down your chest reaching for the ties holding your haori closed; I want to feel the truth of your heat. You slide your finger lightly up my sides pushing my shirt up at the same moment I release the ties that were preventing me from touching your bare skin. You force my arms up and pull my shirt over my head then toss it to a dark corner. You step back and I watch as your haori falls open baring your fiercely muscled chest to my eyes. I reach out to you and you grab my wrist bringing it to your lips; placing a light kiss to my palm, grazing my flesh with your teeth.

I bite my bottom lip to hold back the gasp that wants to escape my throat as you remove my hand from your lips and place them upon my wrist, then my inner elbow, my shoulder, my neck and finally land on my lips sucking upon the appendage that was reddened deeply from the abuse it suffered. Your hands slide up my arms to my shoulders where you push the straps of my bra down; where they lay waiting to fall off my arms.

My hands slide across you strong chest to your shoulders where I push your haori off; you drop your arms letting it fall to the floor. I break our kiss and drag my lips to your neck just above your collar bone; tasting your heat and darkness. I roll my tongue across your heated creating a wet trail from your neck down to your small hardened bud where I swirl my tongue around it; sucking and nipping at it with my teeth.

Your hands lock into my hair and you pull my head up so that you can look into my eyes. You search for something; something that only my eyes hold, so I show it to you. You half smile half smirk at me before your lips land on my neck, sucking, biting, and leaving little red marks in your wake. You trail your lips down searching out the top of my breast; your powerful fingers push down the white material exposing the mound of flesh to your exploring lips. The gasp I have been holding in finally breaks free when your tongue swirls around my nipple causing it to grow hard.

I reach behind my back and remove the white garment from my body exposing my self fully to your exploring tongue and lips. The feel of you against me stokes the growing fire in my belly and I want more of you, your heat, your darkness. Slowly you work your way down until you are on your knees before me; a shameful way to be before your enemy, yet you pay no mind to the indignity of your position as your tongue swirls around my navel.

My fingers tangle in your black silky hair as my back arcs pushing myself closer to you wanting to become one with what I know resided deep within you. Your strong hands slide down my sides to the top of my green skirt and around to the back where you feel the strange metal thing holding it closed. I begin to reach down to unzip it but the sound of ripping hits my ears as you jerk it apart causing it to fall and pool around my feet. You lean forward pressing your face into my stomach. "Why?" You ask into my flesh then turn your head pressing your cheek against me feeling our heats mingle into one.

My fingers stroke though your hair as I stare into the darkness in front of me. Why... why am I here; why am I doing this; why with my enemy? So many questions could be asked beginning with _why_ but there is only one answer I can give to you. "For you." I whisper as I turn your face up to me so that our eyes can meet. I see in your crimson eyes the understanding of my answer and the deep rage because of it. I know that it angers you that my answer isn't for you but for who you were; the being you are trying so hard to rid yourself of, the being whose heart you can't seem to be free from, the being who prevents you from being complete.

You slide up my body bringing your face to mine as you rise to your feet. "He is dead." You whisper against my lips grazing them harshly with your teeth. I accept your answer but know it to be a lie. "Iie; he is still here." I say as I place my hand to your chest and feel the steady beat of your heart… his heart.

An evil smirk graces your lips before you press them hard against mine; bruising my soft lips, kissing me with force so that I will know who I am really with. I do not fight back against the harshness of the kiss or the tight grip of your hands upon my flesh. I know that you are trying to prove that that man is gone; not to me but to yourself. He is shameful to you, the one thing that holds you back from completing your goals, the one that had cost you so much.

You rip the remaining piece of clothing from my body and I gasp in shock and pleasure as your finger seeks out my entrance and roughly enters me. My hands work at the ties of your hakama until you are free as the dark material pools at your feet. I wrap my fingers around your hard length squeezing and stroking; feeling the power deep inside you. A deep throated moan passes your lips to mine before you break the kiss and push me against the stone wall behind me.

Your body presses against mine as your hands wrap around my legs lifting me up wrapping them around your waist. "I will show you what I really am." You whisper; a dark malice lacing your voice. I grab your shoulders digging my nails deep into your burning flesh waiting for the pain that is sure to come; the pain you want me to feel.

You enter me fast and hard taking my innocence; claiming your victory, I cry out in pain and you place your lips to mine so that you can taste my pain upon your lips. Your thrusts are slow and long easing the pain I feel inside and when the moan of pleasure passes my lips to yours; you begin to pound relentlessly into me.

It is painful but at the same time my body tingles with a never before experienced sensation; one that I never want to end. My fingers dig deeper into your shoulders; breaking your flesh and coating my fingers with your tainted blood. The rough stone wall tears the flesh from my back; I don't notice. I tighten my legs around your waist in an attempt to pull you deeper into me trying to make us one; to complete us both. I kiss my way to your ear where I trail the rim before pressing my lips against it and whisper. "Let me in."

Your hand slides up my back and into my hair where you knot your fingers and yank it back so that you can look at my face. "Hai" You answer gruffly and increase your speed, touching a place deep within me that hurts and yet I cry out in pleasure at the touch. You place your lips to my neck and bite hard almost breaking the skin; it's painful yet I cry out for more. I want to feel the pain you feel, the hurt you suffer, the rage that has created you.

Deeper you drive and I pleas for more tear from my lips. Our sweat covered bodies glide against each other and I more. I place my lips to your neck and drag my tongue across your flesh tasting the truth of what you are. As I come to the point where I can feel your heart beating; matching the pace at which you drive into me, I bite harshly tasting your life's blood upon my tongue. It's coppery yet dark and I want more; so I suck upon the wound I created drinking in as much of you as I can, the poison in your blood sends me into madness want all of you.

You yank my head back staring into my wild untamed eyes before glancing down and seeing your crimson upon my lips and smirk at me. You run your tongue across my lips cleaning them before you slip it into my cavern and dominating my mouth. I pull back with a breathless gasp and lock my eyes with your deep passion filled crimson. "I want the truth." I plead in a moaning whisper as I press my forehead to yours. "You seek your death and I will give it to you." You respond as your fingers dig into my hips harshly and your thrusts become so powerful that I feel as if you are trying to touch my very soul.

I'm so close; you can see it in my eyes, but I hold back; not because of fear, but because I do not want this to end. "Give me your life." Your voice is harsh, cold, and demanding. "I can not." I whisper still with my head to yours as I slip my arms around your neck; pulling you ever closer to me. "You will." You state just above a dark whisper and wrap your arms around me crushing me even tighter against you. The air in my lungs leaves me; I feel as if I can't breathe, yet I hold on even tighter wanting more, wanting to enter you, to become a part of your darkness.

I cry out in pleasure when I feel your hate touch me; so deep into my soul, my body, the essence of myself. The place you were seeking you found and revealed the dark truth to me; a truth that destroyed my soul… my innocence. Yet I wasn't alone; you were there guiding me into the darkness, taking me to the place where you thrive and live so that you could taint my soul.

When the light comes back to me I collapse against your chest panting heavily and wrapping my arms around you wanting to hold you forever. Yet I know I can't; knowing I must set you free, my eyes fill with hurt until it spills over onto your shoulder. Your arm tightens around my lower back; pulling me closer, as your other slides along the line of my arm until you reach my wrist. I watch unmoving as you bring my inner wrist to your lips and place a light kiss upon it. "So you will always remember." You raise your lip and I see two thin hollow fangs with a thin black line going down the center of each and I bite back the cry of pain as you sink them deep into my flesh. I can feel the black liquid of your poison entering my blood and it burns; sealing my soul into your darkness for eternity.

You pull my wrist from your lips and run your tongue over the puncture marks cleaning the small droplets of blood from my skin. You smile in wicked pleasure as a brownish spider scar appears on my ivory skin. Its long legs wrap around my wrist; like a bracelet, holding on to its prey and never letting go. It is your gift; your mark, not a mark of ownership, or a mating mark, this is a mark of conquest so all will know that I have slept with the devil marring my soul for eternity. You rub my wrist to your cheek and look at me. "Was it worth it?" You ask and the only answer I can give is a small nod of my head. You smirk at me then respond. "Perhaps you are the one I should have truly feared."

You keep a hold of me as you use a tentacle to retrieve your haori from the floor and wrap it around my exhausted body. You press your lips to mine for one last kiss before we vanish from the darkness of the cave. I close my eyes feeling your tongue teasing mine; sealing the memory away into me so that the pain will live on forever.

I suddenly feel like everything around me is spinning out of control and my mind slowly shuts down sending me into the darkness of your poison. I hear you speak; you sound so far away. I cry out for you; wanting you to save me from the loneliness of being lost in the darkness of your hate. I hear your last words echoing through my head as the blackness envelopes my soul. "Your death will not come on this day."

Slowly my eyes flutter open and I look around; trying to find you, but you're gone. I feel the hard wood of the well against my silk covered back and somehow it feels far to cold against my flesh. I raise my hand up in front of my face and look at the spider wrapped around my wrist and I smile; but soon that smile falls from my lips as reality crashes in on me. "Inuyasha" I whisper and know there is no way I can ever return to my life with him… my friends… my family…. especially after what I have done. I sold my soul to you for a price that I know I can never take back.

I turn my eyes to the night sky and see your face hidden the stars and my smile returns. Yes it was worth it; for I saw you.

xx

Naraku rolled the scroll up and placed it back upon the shelf in his study. Yes he remembers that day; he could never forget.

He sat down against the wall and glanced out the window to the full moon and his mind wandered to the miko who claimed to see him. He wondered where she was; for it had been two years since that day and not once in his encounters with her companions had he seen her. Maybe she returned to her home for good; but the rumors of her whereabouts said otherwise.

He didn't know why he wanted to see her; perhaps he wanted her to see him, to be the only one who could.


	2. Chapter 2

_My darkened love;_

It has been so long since I last saw you, and each day your face haunts my mind. Your touch, your lips, your heat, your poison... everything that is you. I gave you my soul freely and paid the ultimate price for my sin. Refused by the well, shunned by humanity, too shamed to face my friends, all because I saw you and fell in love with the heart trapped within a black soul.

Every night I stand outside staring up at the stars; waiting for you to find me within the darkness that surrounds my soul,; but I know that you only seek me out for the remaining jewel shards that I hold. The last three that are needed to complete your dark desires. Perhaps if you loved me the way I love you I would give them to you freely, but I know you do not and part of me is glad for it.

The darkness that is you calls to me and I want to answer; but fear seals my lips, preventing me from answering. I see you in my memories and my soul weeps for your touch, your warm embrace that would protect me from the pain that tears at my mind. I am sought after by many and only want to be found by one. Yet, I continue to hide from you; for only my death awaits me in your hands.

Perhaps death would be better than this nothingness of existence I am cursed to live. Yet I will continue to hide from my fate like the coward I am. That is the fate of a being that is nothing but a toy of the Kami. I will accept it as I accepted your darkness.

Maybe one day I will come to you and find my end as this existence is wearing upon my beaten and dying soul and I will seek the end you will give to me. One day… maybe…

Kagome

Naraku set the scroll to his side on the bed and glanced around the small hut. He stared at the blood stained wall that had deep scratch marks in the wood. The chair in the corner was shattered with a leg missing and a pool of semi dried blood next to it. He could feel her pain in this building and almost hear her silent pleas for him to come so that she could see him one last time.

If he would have started his search for her a month or even a year sooner; perhaps she would still be alive. Yet if she was indeed killed; where was her lifeless body? He could tell that whatever had occurred here in this hut happened during the late hours of the day before; therefore there should be at least some indication of where she went or who took her.

He cocked his head to the side slightly when he heard a small noise. He rose from the bed and made his way to the back of the hut; the darkest corner, and listened again. He kneeled down, placed his hand on the floorboards, and ripped the boards from the up when he heard it again. There lying in a small hole was a bundle of moving blankets. Reaching down and pulled the blankets open; and there before his very eyes was an exact copy of himself in child form.

He gathered the child up and held it to his chest taking in its scent and easily determined that the boy was his. So small, so fragile, so alone… just like himself. "Where is she?" He questioned the infant that was a little more than a year into its life.

The baby put its fist to his mouth; squirming and seeking sustenance. The child would have to wait a little longer for food as his deep crimson spotted another scroll sitting in the small hole the child recently occupied.

He placed the child on the bed then returned for the scroll. Once he had it opened he began reading

_If you find this I am dead or dying. I can only hope that it is you who found your son or he will soon be with me in the eternal darkness of death. If you have found him and he is still alive I beg of you to care for him. I know you care for none, but I pray with all my soul that you can find it in yourself to have him as he is a part of you, the child of our sin. If you can not, please send him to me so that he will not have to suffer the burden of pain that will surly come to him as he carries your blood within him._

From wherever my soul is sent upon my death, I will forever be watching you both and loving you for eternity.

Kagome

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the scroll then dropped it carelessly to the floor. He made his way back over to his son, gathered him up, and swept from the hut. First he needed to care for the child then he would search for the miko and kill whom ever harmed her and left his son without her.

xx

Three days later he found himself standing at the base of a small mountain with a small fox kit in his hand. "Here?" He growled to the fox.

"Hai" Shippou whimpered out with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He entered the cave and made his way to the far back where the stench of looming death invaded his senses. He found a pile of blankest covered in sweat, blood, and held the stink of infection; yet she was no where to be seen.

He held the fox up in front of his face. "Where is she?" He demanded darkly and tightening his grip around Shippou's throat to get him to answer. He watched at the kit struggled against him and loosened his grip when he pointed towards another tunnel.

Naraku walked over to the entrance and spotted her; curled up into a corner, unconscious. He dropped the fox to the floor not caring whether or not it hurt him and made his way to the girl.

He uncurled her and almost fell unconscious himself when the stench of the poison from her infections hit his senses. He glared over his shoulder at the little fox. "Who has done this to her?"

Shippou stared in wide eyed fear at the kumo. "Inuyasha" He whispered.

He suspected as much and could feel cold fury eating away at his insides. The hanyou was going to pay for this crime; he would die a slow painful death. "Who has been caring for her?"

Shippou shook his head. "Just me." He sighed a deep sigh of sorrow. "The others…" He trailed off as he locked stares with his enemy.

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly. He didn't need the little to kit to finish what he was going to say as he already knew the answer. It was utterly amazing that they claimed him to be so evil when they themselves would leave one of their own to such a torturous fate.

He pulled his haori off and wrapped her tightly into the silk before picking her up. He made his way out of the cave with the little fox trailing fearfully behind him. Once outside his miasma began to surround him and before he lifted off he turned to the kit standing solemnly at the entrance of the cave. "Come" He ordered and watched impassively as he obeyed without argument. The kit would remain with her as his reward for attempting to care for her; however the others would not be so lucky.

xx

Naraku landed them in the entrance to his castle and turned to the little fox kit. "Seek out my servant and inform her that she is to care for you. You will assist her in the care of my son. I will call for you once I have cared for the miko." With that he entered the castle heading for the springs in order to begin the healing process of the girl.

Once he made it to the spring he laid her upon the floor, stripped himself of his clothing, and rid her of all covering before picking her up and entering the water. He stared at her face when a small moan of pain passed her pale lips. He gave a gentle caress to her cheek before he began the cleansing of her red swollen wounds; informing him of how much damage she sustained. How she still managed to be in the land of the living was an enigma.

Her chest and back were covered in deep deep claw marks. He ran his hand over the gaping hole on her shoulder and drew his brows down when he felt something hard just beneath the bloody opening. Whatever it was he was going to have to get it out; and hopefully she was too far gone to feel the full force of pain he was about to inflict on her.

Using his claws he cut the pussy oozing flesh open then stuck his fingers into the wound and grabbed whatever was buried in her shoulder. As he quickly yanked it out her eyes snapped open and a ear piercing scream tore from her throat before she fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

He watched her return to the darkness before turning his attention to the thing in his hand and now knew where the missing leg to the broken chair in her hut disappeared to. Yet this was only half of the leg; were was the rest of it?

His hands began stroking all over her body; knowing that the other half of the wooden leg was buried in her body somewhere. It didn't take long for him to find it; and when he did, rage like he never knew could exist within him attempted to shatter his mind.

He grabbed the jagged end of the piece of wood and slowly pulled it out of her; hoping that it wasn't damaging her worse and that it didn't cause fatal damage to her when it was shoved into her small body. There was no doubt in his mind that the hanyou was going to suffer for this and suffer dearly.

Once he had her sufficiently cleansed he rose from the spring, wrapped her in a wool robe and made for his chambers where he laid her upon his bed. He covered her with the blankets then exited to the room to gather the healing supplies he would need to bring her back from the brink of death. He would save her; this he vowed to himself, for their son and her revenge.

xx

"Father" An adolescent voice demanded.

Naraku looked at the little boy of no more than ten years. "What is it Kenkai?"

"You need to let mother go. She will never awaken."

Naraku stared at the young mirrored image of himself. "Iie; she will awaken."

Kenkai stared up at his father; sorrow clearly written in his young eyes. "She won't. You have exacted your revenge upon those that brought her harm and returned honor to her name. Set her free so that she will no longer linger in a world she has no desire to be a part of."

Deep crimson eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. His son was far too intelligent for his own good and more often than not he knew the boy was right; but when it came to this he was wrong. "I will no longer tolerate your demands. Keep your insolent little tongue behind your teeth and speak of this no more." He growled as he rose to his feet. "Your mother will awaken; I will see to that." With that he swept from his study.

Kenkai watched his father leave and sighed sadly. "Why can't you just let her go?" He whispered to himself. "I have."

xx

Naraku made his way to the hidden passage to his secret cave at the back of his castle. He walked the dark passages until he came to the small alcove in the back of one of his deepest hidden away caverns.

He walked to the platform that held the sleeping female upon it and placed a small vile in her cool hand. "The blood of the one who spilled yours." He said with a caress to her pale cheek. "I have returned honor to your name; now you can awaken and be free." He pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes against the coldness of them.

"Why do you stay lost in your darkness?" He whispered against her lips as his fingers locked into her listless midnight hair. "You are safe here." He said before he pulled back up and stared down at her serene face.

"Please father end it." Kenkai whispered from the entrance. "I want her back as much as you do but she doesn't want to come back. Why keep her where she does not want to be?" A small tear escaped the corner of his eye as he looked at his heartbroken father.

"Be silent." Naraku growled.

"No father!" Kenkai bit back. "You have tried everything to bring her back. Your magic, potions, even the shikon no tama. That great stone that is supposed to be all powerful couldn't bring her back! Face it; she doesn't love us enough to come back!" He yelled before he turned and ran down the passage way back to the castle; heavy thick tears clouding his crimson eyes.

Naraku sighed then turned to the female lying on the platform. "See what you have done with your selfishness? You are killing our son by hiding away in your mind. Is the pain you suffered at the hands of the one you called a friend worse than your son growing up without you?" He rose to his feet. "My desire for the shikon no tama can not compare to your pride of being hurt protecting yourself, our son… me from that hanyou bastard."

He turned to leave when he felt a small cool hand latch onto his wrist. His crimsons widened as he turned to face her only for her hand to fall back to her side limply.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her up before him, and shook her; forcing her head to jerk unnaturally upon her neck. "Do not toy with me." He growled into her face. "If you want death then die. Do not linger in this world toying with the options of life and death." He dug his claws sharply into her shoulders until he could feel her life's blood.

Kagome snapped her eyes open; staring blankly at him. "I wait for you." Her voice was tattered and broken from being unused for so long.

He stared in shock at her as he watched a single tear escape her eye. "What are you waiting for; I am here." He crushed her against his chest. "Feel me." He ordered darkly.

He was received with no response as her body fell limp against his. He gently laid her back down and grabbed her hand to lay it upon her chest when something caught his eye. The spider scar that was once wrapped around her wrist was gone. His deep crimson narrowed as he stared at her flawless ivory skin.

He now knew why she couldn't awaken; it was him. A part of him was holding her soul and feasting upon it so that it could one day be whole.

He sat down next to her and ripped her deep purple kimono open and there was his proof that he was right. Just above her left breast he could see the spider feasting upon her just under her flesh. He pressed a finger against the spider shaped lump and watched as it moved in an attempt to get away from the pressure.

His crimsons grew darker as he stared at the moving lump before he jabbed a sharp claw into her flesh piercing the spider through its thorax; killing it instantly. He absorbed the spider though his finger at the same moment Kagome snapped her eyes open, arched her back, and screamed a silent scream.

Her brown eyes locked with his crimson for a single moment before her eyes fell closed and her head lulled to the side.

Naraku pressed his palm against her chest and felt nothing. The vivid heartbeat that should have been there was gone; he killed her.

"Father?" Kenkai whispered as he walked towards his parents.

"Kagome?" Shippou questioned from the entrance.

"You have finally set her free." The young boy said with a small nod of appreciation.

Naraku ground his teeth together as he glared at his son. "Silence!" He growled deadly before he suddenly slumped over atop her lifeless body.

"FATHER?!" Kenkai screamed causing Shippou to run up to the three of them.

"What happ…" He trailed off when Naraku's body began to glow a deep pinkish purple color. "No!" He gasped in horrified shock before he grabbed Kenkai by the arm to pull him out of the room.

"Let me go!" Kenkai bellowed as he fought against the small demon. "Father!" He cried as he looked over his shoulder to the slowly turning to ash demon. "Father!" He jerked against Shippou finally breaking free of his hold and running to his parents. "Father!" Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed his father's hand in an attempt to save him. It was for naught as the pink light enveloped his small body; eating away at him from the inside out.

Shippou shook his head as tears streamed down his own cheeks before he ran and jumped on Kagome's chest; wrapping his small arms around her neck. "Take me with you mama." He whimpered before his body fell to ash atop her chest.

xx

Kagome sat upon the floor; knees pulled to her chest and face buried into her legs. Tears seeped from her broken browns as silent sobs wracked her body. For so long she had be lost in the dark waiting for him to come to her and save her from this hell of loneliness.

She was granted a brief moment of his presence only to have him ripped away from her. Then what little light remained in her dark cell vanished crushing any hope she had of ever being freed. Never was she to see him again; being lost and alone in the darkness was her punishment for her sin.

Her head suddenly snapped up when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she locked stares with the devil and smiled.


End file.
